1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention may relate to a portable terminal having an electric field reducing unit to minimize or reduce interference between a portable terminal (or mobile terminal) and a hearing aid.
2. Background
A portable terminal is a portable device that is equipped with one or more functions such as a voice/video telephony call function, an information input/output function, a data storage function, etc. A portable terminal may include a mobile terminal (or a wireless terminal).
The portable terminal has incorporated various complicated functions, such as taking photos or videos, reproducing music files or video files, playing games, receiving broadcasts, etc. The portable terminal has also been implemented as an integrated multimedia device.
There is a concern about how electromagnetic waves generated by the portable terminal may affect a human body. In particular, there are concerns about interference between a user's hearing aid and the portable terminal. One concern is that electromagnetic waves generated by the portable terminal may cause malfunction of the hearing aid.
The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has established rules for Hearing Aid Compatibility (HAC) such that manufacturers of hearing aids and wireless devices comply with HAC. This trend is becoming more worldwide.
Hearing Aid Compatibility (HAC) may refer to authentication and test items for compatibility that allows a hearing aid and a portable terminal to be simultaneously used without interference. Magnetic fields generated by the portable terminal may be sensed and amplified by a telecoil (T-coil) of the hearing aid, and then transferred to the user who wears the hearing aid in voice call signals. HAC has established measurement methods for a magnetic response of the hearing aid and reference (specified) values.
As one example of measurement methods for HAC, FIG. 1 illustrates measuring strength of an electric field generated at a periphery of a receiver of a portable terminal. More specifically FIG. 1 shows that a terminal body 10 includes a receiver 11 provided at one end of the terminal body 10. FIG. 1 also shows a measurement area 12 for measuring strength of generated electric waves is provided at a certain area based on the receiver 11.
The measurement area 12 may have a size of 5 cm×5 cm at a height of 1 cm from the terminal body 10. As shown in FIG. 1, the measurement area 12 may include 9 grids 13. A strength of electric fields formed in each of the grids 13 may be measured using a probe for measuring an electric field. Among 8 grids, except a grid 14 positioned at a central portion, 3 grids 13 having a greatest amount of electromagnetic waves may be excluded. A maximum value may be set among the grid 14 positioned at the central portion and the remaining 5 grids 13, so that this value may be less than a preset reference value.
Research has been done to reduce strength of electric fields formed at a periphery of a receiver to satisfy the above standard in designing and manufacturing portable terminals.